cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aswad
'''Aswad '''is Wolfsbane's right-hand man and the secondary antagonist in the movie The Black Lion 2. Background Aswad was one of the wolves that was banished from Wolf Town along with Wolfsbane for his treason against Prince Carlos. Like Wolfsbane, Aswad showed a powerful hated of Prince Carlos and he vowed to help Wolfsbane kill him along with his adoptive son, Buster. Personality Aswad is a small and slightly fat business wolf with a big ego. He loves himself, money and torturing his enemies. He does have a bad temper and he tends to lose it when his absent-minded but intelligent assistant Anthony messes up. Before the events of the film, Aswad showed a hatred of Anthony because when Aswad and Anthony fail to complete a mission that Wolfsbane assigned, Wolfsbane lets Anthony off the hook while Aswad has to work full time. Along with Wolfsbane, he shows a strong hatred of humans and has a strong desire to kill them all. The human that Aswad dislikes the most is Matthew. Having a strong ego, Aswad is extremely haughty and narcissistic. Unlike Anthony, he shows no feelings for anyone except himself. He didn't even care about Anthony when he got punched off of the platform after he defied Wolfsbane's orders. Physical appearance Aswad is small and slightly fat wolf who wears a black business suit along with a black tie like Anthony, Wolfsbane and the rest of the wolves who worked for Wolfsbane before his death. When Aswad was stranded on a deserted island all of his clothes were in shreds before he got swallowed by the sink hole. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Years after with Prince Carlos and Wolfsbane, Aswad became Wolfsbane's right-hand man and Anthony was his assistant. Aswad vowed to help Wolfsbane kill Prince Carlos and Buster and then rule Wolf Town. Aswad was seen with his boss, Wolfsbane and his assistant, Anthony at the train station. When Matthew bumped into Wolfsbane in the train station, Aswad told Matthew that he needs to go back home so he can have some home training. Aswad was later seen in Wolfsbane's office after he kidnapped Archibald and the others. When Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie began their journey to rescue Archibald and the others, Aswad and Wolfsbane learned that Matthew is an intelligent scientist who has saved the world from danger, thousands of times. That's when Wolfsbane ordered Aswad and Anthony to kill Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie, so, they won't be an interference to his evil plan. During the song, "Let's Do It My Way", Aswad and Anthony have tried several attempts to kill the trio by using his weapons but they failed. There was one scene when Aswad was trying to kill Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie by using an atomic grappling hook. Aswad was unaware of the thread of his clothes caught on the grappling hook that was about to be launched. Anthony didn't tell Aswad about because he knew that this was going to be funny. When Aswad fired the grappling hook, not only he missed, his clothes got ripped off. He didn't see it because he had his eyes and ears covered because he thought there was going to be a big explosion. Anthony then took a picture of Aswad then he posted on the internet to tease Aswad. Aswad and Anthony then went back to Wolfsbane's lair to tell them, that they failed. Wolfsbane was both angry and disappointed in Aswad and Anthony's failure. Instead of Wolfsbane's giving both Aswad and Anthony punishments, he just gave Aswad a punishment which was to clean the bathroom. Anthony was off the hook. That's when Aswad got angry at Anthony for his failure. Aswad was seen dancing and singing to Wolfsbane's song, "Gold." After the song, Wolfsbane ordered Aswad, Anthony, and the others to attack Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie. Once, Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie made an escape, Aswad was about to go after them but Wolfsbane told him to wait because he knows for a fact that Matthew, Brodi, and Eddie will come back and when they do, they'll be ready. Aswad asked Wolfsbane if he should get the guards to guard the lair completely and Wolfsbane replied yes. Aswad was seen after Wolfsbane caught Matthew, Brodi, Eddie, and Buster trying to free Archibald and the others and escape. Aswad then placed Matthew and the others in a stronger and bigger cage. Aswad and the others wolves placed a piece of cloth on the cage. After Brodi and Eddie restored their bond, Aswad took the cloth off the cage to reveal to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat that was heading straight for a waterfall. Aswad was then seen riding on the hovercraft with Wolfsbane and the other wolves back to the business corporation. Aswad was later seen helping Wolfsbane with the Aconitum for Wolfsbane's evil plan. When Matthew, Brodi, Eddie, Archibald, Artie, and Stella were making an escape in the X-15, Aswad handed Wolfsbane, his magnetic ray to capture Matthew and the others. They were then taken as prisoners again. When Anthony had a change of heart, he got punched off of the platform by Wolfsbane, Aswad was glad that Anthony was gone for good. He was then enraged when Anthony came back with Charles and the others. Aswad was about to attack Brodi along with the others. Pupnick then gave Brodi, a new and improved guitar. Brodi used the guitar's magic to blast Aswad to the town's jail where he was incarcerated along with the surviving wolves. The Black Lion It hasn't been confirmed if Aswad is going to make an appearance in the cartoon series or is going to reform like Anthony. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Wolves Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Singing characters Category:Forest animals Category:Siblings Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Inventors Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters Category:Bosses Category:Thieves Category:Servants